Restless heart syndrome
by DaisyBx
Summary: Stefan had tried so hard to fix his heart, but Katherine had broken to many strings. Uses Green Day-restless heart syndrome/first-fic. Oneshot


_Restless Heart Syndrome_

By: DaisyB

Song-fic:Green Day-Restless Heart Syndrome

08-11-11\ 11th August 2011

_I've got a really bad disease  
>It's got me begging on my hands and knees<em>

After he was diagnosed with Katherine Pierce disease, second phase, Stefan Salvatore thought that all the important things in his life faded again, becoming shadows of a torturous past. 145 years and he couldn't forget her-yes my reader, he is weak. He is just another **victim** of this really bad disease. That's why he is begging on his hands and knees to close his eyes for the last time tonight. No. He doesn't want to die, he just wants to go in a beautiful, peaceful place where he can rest. Maybe a shore where the music of the waves can relax the chords of his broken heart.

_So, take me to emergency  
>Cause something seems to be missing<em>

He really thought that Elena is a hideaway where he can throw all the emotion and desperation from the past. For a short time Elena kept him hidden in her veins, in her heart but he escaped when Katherine came in and started a war. Since the day when she returned he figured out that they are **different**. They look exactly the same but they are different-Katherine eyelashes blur her cheeks while Elena's hide an intense look. Elena's hair is straight and tamed, while Katherine's look like a jungle of perfect-placed curls. So wild yet so perfect. But maybe now he is driveling-is this one of the symptoms, no? Let's take him quick to the emergency, his strenght is missing and we need to give him a new one!

_Somebody take the pain away  
>It's like an ulcer bleeding in my brain<br>So send me to the pharmacy so I can lose my memory_

A kiss or a hug would take the pain away? No, after a moment of glory there would come misery and hurt and his heart would bleed again, this time harder because another memory will be laying burned on a bed of black roses. But it all comes from his mind, from his brain. Because this is the place where he keeps every little thing that relates to her. It orders his heart and soul to suffer and suspine. For sure, the disease started here and then spread in the rest of his body. If he wants to be himself again he needs to throw all his memories-is there a **pill** that can do that? Or a spell? He could ask Bonnie to help him. She is a witch. Maybe she has a pharmacy where she sells this kind of magic pills. Oh yes, losing his memory is the solution._  
><em>

_I'm elated, medicated  
>Lord knows I tried to find a way to run away<em>

It's not his fault-this disease attacked even his brother, Damon. But for him, Elena had a special warm place in her heart and Bonnie some magic pills and look at him now, he is perfectly sane! It's so sad...the younger brother that was too weak to win a war with a girl, because in the end Katherine was a girl. Actually no. Elena was a girl. Katherine was a woman, an evil one. But evil people's love is deeper, you can't understand it. Evil people's love is fast, furious, passionate and it always ends in sorrow. And Stefan Salvatore has been a very, very bad vampire. His past will haunt him for a long, long time. But he lives an eternity so he has enough time for regrets.

Regret-to remember with a feeling of loss or **sorrow**; mourn., official definition. He tried to run away from regrets and Katherine but no, correct is to mention just one of them. Because regret=Katherine._  
><em>

_I think they found another cure  
>For broken hearts and feeling insecure<em>

He searched for joy in everything that Klaus offered him-but he found just a **superficial **feeling. Nothing more. He didn't find a cure. Solitaire, one of Klaus witches, told him once:

_Tears dry on their own, Stefan. _

But his heart is still broken, even after hearing those big and powerful words. Yes, is true, tears do dry on their own...but he never cried for Katherine. He just suffered. And this makes him a very difficult patient.

_You'd be surprised what I endure  
>What makes you feel so self-assured<br>I need to find a place to hide  
>You never know what could be waiting outside<br>The accidents that you could find  
>It's like some kind of suicide<br>_

"Your story is imposing, Stefan." Klaus told him once. Even if you don't want to admit it we have the same goal. To get rid of Katherine.

And how much he endures... How can't Klaus see how the love for Katherine burns in his eyes every time he lies and says: she is a slut, she is no good etc. Yes, Katherine is no good. Because she is pure suicide. When she is close to you she freezes you. When she kisses you, she fills you with her poison. When she is far away she breaks your **heart** into small little pieces. And you can't hide from Katherine Pierce, her memory finds you even in Hell. So this is what Stefan Salvatore needs to endure every day.

_So what ails you, is what impales you  
>I feel like I've been crucified to be satisfied<br>_

But however he is happy sometimes...? Yes, happy. You know,he feels happiness-the quality or state of being happy. Because **you need to appreciate pain when she(pain) is the one that binds you and the person you love**. Strange, but true.

_I'm a victim of my symptom  
>I am my own worst enemy<br>You're a victim of your symptom  
>You are your own worst enemy<br>Know your enemy_

And today Stefan declares himself his own worst enemy. Because he can't simply just forget and go on. Because he is willing to discover the depths of his soul and to finally understand **why** he loves her, why he can't simply hate her. Does this sound incoherent to you? Maybe because you aren't Stefan and you don't love Katherine Pierce and her crazy games. Maybe because you aren't holding now a picture from 1864 with a beautiful girl and a message written on its back: _Roses are red\ Violets are blue\ If you want to find me\ I'll give you a clue._

Yes, Katherine, Stefan wants to find you and be sure he will sacrifice everything. In fact, he is already his worst enemy and this gives him an advantage-he knows his enemy very well . So he is not afraid of Klaus, Damon- your "biggest fans". But are you the cure of the restless heart **syndrome**?

AN: This is my first fic! I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I'm Romanian and I try to improve my English. Hope you liked it and thank you for reading!:)

DaisyB


End file.
